conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BIPU
__TOC__ To do Baltic Union *Armed Forces: **Union Special Weapons Headquarters **Admiral Harald Borg **Royal Union Gendarmerie (Finish) **Write about organization of the RUN Fleet. **Admiral Niels Throndsen **All about Marine Infantry **Write about RUN Naval Schools **Lt. General Erik Sköld **Write about new procurements and projects for the army. Modifications and aditions in AFLO **Lt. General Anders Jensen *Develop Political Geography of the Union. Administrative divisions. *Main article Economy in the Baltic Union *Main article Education in the Baltic Union *Main article Sports in the Baltic Union *Continue developing all the companies articles *Continue developing the transport related stuff. Others *The spanish second civil war Lets talk about energy Now I'm back home again :), I would like to put some economic discussions in order to get a bit more economic realism for our beloved FW. The first thing I want to talk about is energy. If we review the wikis of our countries, we can see at first glance that none of us use current energy sources. That's good because we worked (not all) explanations very interesting technology, but we have not always taken into account that everything has a cost. One of the biggest problems of FW is that we do not usually take into account what things cost, and that unfortunately is a fundamental component in the viability of any technology. Have a look to this REAL WORLD numbers about the construction cost per KW from different types of power plants: (Currency in Euros €) - Wind power => 1300 €/KW. A typical wind mill may vary from 1.5 to 3 MW, so you need about 500 windmills and a windy day to get the production of a fossil or nuclear plant. Windmills can be a help but not the main energy source of a nation. - Solar power => 4000 €/KW The biggest solar plant in the world is near Sevilla, Spain, and its output is about 300MW with a surface of 3 millions of square metres. - Fossil fuel plant => 900 €/KW ¡¡Great!!, but CO2 is a problem :( - 3rd Gen. Fission Plant => From 3000 to 6000 €/KW deppending on the country laws about security, waste treatment, insurance, special taxes, etc. A typical plant is about 1000MW, so the cost of a plant could be from 3 to 6 billions of euros. Now, lets have a look to FW: - Everett says that almost all its energy is from FUSION reactors. Ok, how much a fusion reactor can cost? Lets be imaginative... Think in a 1000MW plant... 10 billions?? Even if the cost is similar to curren fision ones, 6 billions is a huge amount of money. Everett can afford it, sure EAF can... but.... more?? Reaaly your nation can turn off your fossil plants and built new ones? Have a look to what an industrialized nation needs in terms of electricity. (And of course you have to take into account that this kind of thechnology is not the one you can get searching in Google, so you can not do it by yourself.) - I cant value in € the kind of things that my friend Gatemonger has writen about energy in FGC, so lets go to South America :) South America talks about solar energy. Lets do a non detailed number. BRASIL produces 450 millions of MW so with solar plants of 300MW would need 1.5 millions of plants (I remember you that we are talking of plants sized as the biggest in the world). 1.5 millions of plants and 1200 millions of € per plant is a number that I dont want to write but I'm afraid that is a number that Brasil cant afford. :) (And I'm afraid that there is not physical space to put all those solar panels.) What I search with this reflexions is that we have to reconsider a FW without oil and coal becouse even if we have the technology we dont have de money to change the energy production in 2011. Lets consider some big powers with an important % of production with innovative sources but we have to assume that most nations have to be oil and coal deppendants in an important %. We can do some cool things with coal, have a look to my IGCC plants. An interesting and cheap technology for those nations with huge ammounts of coal and enviromental conciencie. Considering this, we can think in energy as a matter of roleplaying. If all we are autonomous in energy, arms, etc. the game becomes bored.--BIPU 00:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I was about to introduce us all to duodenum energy. I just havn't had the time, but it works like this; *'Put liquid deuterium in titanium container below water' *'add many neutrons to unbalance' *'COMBUSTION! heats water' *'Water > steam = spinning turbine' *'Electricity' Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 08:24, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Cool :) Exactly as I said. A good technical development of the game. But... how much does it cost? How much has a nation to invest in order to get viability for such (or other in game) technology? How much does it cost to change the entire national production of electricity? All these things are what I'm talking about. I'm not discussing about technology now, I'm talking about MONEY :) and MONEY is the big mistake of FW becouse nobody think in it. Please, dont think in my words as any kind of criticism becouse the only thing I want is to talk about FW economy. :)--BIPU 08:30, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Liquid deuterium is an enhanced form of hydrogen. You just simply filter it from water, and condense it. It would cost about 100k ($) to build a hydrogen collecting plant on a river. The amount of energy created from it is amazing, trust me. It could power about an area as large as Ireland (given the deuterium is evenly replaced each month). That would cost about 2 dollars per 10000 trips because of the truck deliering it. Cheap and It works :D. That is called progress. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 08:36, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry becouse I said that I didnt wanted to talk about technology, byt I'm afraid I cant. Are you sure that hydrogen can be obtained filtered from water? Please... Anybody with a basic chem knowledge knows that the only way to separate hydrogen from water is using electrolisys that is a process where you put a HUGE ammount of electricity to obtain hydrogen. After that, you have to put a new ammount of energy (and an expensive process) to get deuterium. I'm sorry, but 100k is less than an engineer earns for designing the plant. Deuterium, neutrons, etc. are not such things that you can buy in a supermarket. The steam circuit or the turbine cost equal for any type of power plant becouse they are basically the same and I can tell you that they cost much much much much more than 100k. 100k is one third of the cost of my house and I'm not rich. I'm only a simple engineer. :) --BIPU 09:34, April 3, 2011 (UTC) hmmmm that is why we overtax our people XD. No, really I don't know much about chemistry, but I don't know any other places with signifigant amounts of hydrogen. If you do, please tell me and my mind will conjure some way to get it. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 09:45, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Wait! I have it!!!! By the action of sodium on water you can create hydrogen. If i collect water and sodium, then hydrogen would be formed? I need a confirmation of this Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 09:57, April 3to dcxxxxx, 2011 (UTC) The question is not how to obtain hydrogen. The question is how to obtain hydrogen without ruining your nation!!!! :) And now, we can return to my original post that was not about technology. It was about money. We need to maintain an international energy market (fossil fuels, nuclear tech, renewable tech, etc.) to play a game with a minimum of reality. I'm happy with this debate becouse this kind of things enrich our game.--BIPU 10:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) The energy market you speak of is still an important part of this nation's day-to-day operations. Fusion power's inhibitive costs make it not feasible for application outside of the two current applications, civil electricity and military propulsion. In my country, Cars still run on refined Petroleum, trains in the country still run on diesel, civil aircraft still run on petrol, and actually, there are still fossil fuel burning plants in the "Frontier". The country is not without traditional power sources, it is just that they are declining in importance, over time. A considerable portion of the national budget is spent on Development and Moderniztion, and in turn, most of these funds are spent on "Fusionization". I haven't done a detailed budgetary analysis of for my country, but if you so wish, it can be done. Woogers - talk 15:38, April 3, 2011 (UTC) All the things relatives to Fusion in FW are well related. Nevertheless, nobody has talked about the cost of a Fusion Reactor. If we assume similar costs to the actual Fision reactors, the process of change the entire national electricity production to fusion power will be huge. I dont want to know a detailed budget of your economy, it is not what I want. What I want is that everybody knows that fusion reactors are only avaliables for a very short number of nations in FW. First of all becouse of dollars and second becouse I suppose that Everett is not willing to share their knowledge on wikileaks. Think that in the real world there are only five or six companies in the whole world with the knowledge to build a fision plant.--BIPU 20:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) There are a few technologies I can use to artificially decrease the cost of a fusion reactor, but 10 billion euros is probably the base cost. Woogers - talk 20:50, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Trade with the EAF With all of the recent interest in trade negotiations, I too would like to discuss the specifics of bilateral trade between the Union and the Federation, in order to add some depth to the economic side of my articles. What trade deals specifically can we have going? Woogers - talk ( ) 19:58, April 13, 2011 (UTC) First of all thank you for help me in my idea of bring FW a little of economic playing. Thank you to everybody. About trade between EAF and BU it should be based in that both nations have a free and developed economy, so it is logical to think in ties between companies of both sides. BU has a highly developed technology but we dont have a heavy industry. We manufacture cars, trucks... but we cant (and our people dont want) be the only provider, so your companies have and opportunity. Of course, comsumer electronics from EAF are common in our homes. We have a close cooperation in lunar base (we have to go with it again) and we can RP new high level cooperation in space and maybe defence technologies. We can trade weapons (i´m goin in the next days with an article about new defence projets and purchases) and I´m going with my railway network soon. I will need companies to compete for new railway contracts and I will need trains that no company is manufacturing in BU.(I will start a RP about the railway network soon.) Of course... ships... If you read my company list, I have s shipbuilding company STX Europe thar belong to a EAF group. I have writen that I ordered STX some ships in the past and I will do it again. If you want, we can say that one of my electric companies belong to an EAF one too. Tell me your ideas.. I´m open to any collaboration. BU has some important mining companies that can have operations in your nation (specially in China), and we have special technologies in clean coal power plants and fuel cell tech. We can start with this basics as something already set (and write it in the wiki) and then start RP new agreements.--BIPU 23:36, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Consumer electronics, automobiles, and ships are essentially the biggest parts of my manufacturing economy, so those are probably the best places to start. We'll definitely have to start up the space work again, especially the lunar base; that pretty much fell off a cliff after you went on your break. Defense projects are good, maybe technology trading would help both sides. I'm interested in the railway project, let me know if I can help. As for ships, my country has the highest output of ships worldwide! I would love to open the doors to naval trade. Mining is also an important area, especially in Northeast China, where I'll be dismantling most of the state-owned companies' assets and opening them to private industry. I'm sure Baltic companies would want to take part. Fossil fuel plants are also widespread in China, and will likely have to remain so for some time, so cleaner burning techniques for coal generation would be greatly appreciated. Whenever and whatever you'd like to write, just tell me, and I'll be glad to do my part. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:21, April 14, 2011 (UTC) *STARTING WITH COAL You make an article about the privatizing of the coal mining sector in china and about the plans for future development of coal based in cleaner power technologies. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coal_power_in_the_People's_Republic_of_China). I suppose that there are companies in EFSA interested in these new business opportunities but the chinese coal market is big enough. I propose you: **http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/China_Shenhua_Energy_Company Could become a private company operating in all its real fields. **http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fushun_Mining_Group. This company could be bought by NAtech Group, becouse Eesti Energia, a NAtech subsidiary is a world leader in oil shale technologies. **http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/China_Coal_Energy_Company Could be privatized and controlled by local groups. **http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Datong_Coal_Mining_Group COuld be bough by a consortium of BU mining companies. ?? *COAL POWER PLANTS **Eesti Energia would build a power plant linked with the shale oil camp. **SOme BU companies could build in CHina Zero-Emission Plants powered by coal. We are world leaders in such technology. Write about new develpments since china is part of EAF and I will complete it with names and other data. Some of my energy companies should be very interested in entering your market by this way. We can make some of this for other minerals... I plan to work in transports on weekend, so we will talk about the new railway development in BU.--BIPU 19:08, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I've started on Privatization of Chinese state-owned industries (EAF). What are you interested in? Woogers - talk ( ) 22:59, April 17, 2011 (UTC) We can set that some companies from BU are working in the region with mining operations (it is easy to write about) but I would like to RP a more close interaction for the most important investments. I'm propossing you an official visit of BU Prime Minister with some of our government members and a group of executives from our most important companies. In this visit our governmetns can talk about the privatization and about opportunities for EAF companies in BU. What about a kind of free trade agreement? Have a look to Interactions of Future World. --BIPU 08:32, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I repled to this on the train, but it didn't go through, so here goes again. I should like a state visit! We can discuss specific details and write about the visit at your earliest convenience. As for free trade, it's fine now that we're out of the recession. Woogers - talk ( ) 11:56, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Thnk you... Anyway, an In Game answer would be good :) I'm going to start an article for the visit, please, have a look and edit. --BIPU 09:04, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Ideas for future developments I have a lot of things to to in Baltic Union, but I'm thinking in ask for a second nation too. :) I have some ideas that I want to share with you in order to know your opinion: Canada Playing Canada as is now in FW (without the Everett and Cascacia territories) could be very interesting. *Favourable, a huge amount of natural resources to develop (you know I kike it :)) *Unfavourable, a small population that could be increased telling about the economic development... *Favourable, Canada is neighbor of BU and it will be logical a close relation The spanish second civil war: New spanish nations I'm sure this coud enrich the game a lot and it will open a group of new nations to play and develop for other players. The idea (that I would develop) is that around 2006-2007 there were a number of events in Spain which ended in a civil war that Finally involves also to Portugal and Morocco. The result of that war 4 new nations emerge: * Catalunya (Catalonia) * Euskadi (Basque Country with parts in france) * Reino de Leon (The north west of the Iberian Peninsula With Some portuguese islands). I live in Leon! * Al Andalus (The south half of Spain and Portugal, The Canary Islands, Morocco and the Sahara. I will develop the origins of the war, the war and the basic lines of the new nations. After that, any player can control any nation. (I would like to control one of them. I'd be happy to help you implement that. I would like to take control of one. Kunarian 22:02, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Next week I'm going to have a bit more time, so it is possible to continue with the war article. It would be great to count with you running one of the new nations.--BIPU 08:32, May 15, 2011 (UTC) UNRA Maps I'm interested in how you made your maps, so I could possibly make similar maps! Woogers - talk ( ) 02:35, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Have a look to http://www.bueker.net There are a lot of real railway maps FREE to use if you use them without commercial purposes. I have created my maps modifing the existing ones with the new lines and changes I wrote in the pedia. I hope to finish all the BU railway stuff today and to start RP new railway related stories soon.--BIPU 08:16, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Economics Hi, I would like to propose an economic pact between our two nations. Rather, a free trade agreement. If you would like to open the policy, then I would be pleased to write the article (of course allowing you to edit it). The pact would only eliminate tarrifs and barriers that disrupt trade between out two nations. If you would like to, it would be very pleasing. Thank you for your time, Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 22:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Of course.... how do you want to do it? We can suppose that the agreement is already done or we can play new talks in order to get the agreement. Now we talk about free trate, BU has an open process to allow new oil exploration permits. If you want to develop Petrobras or YPF or any other new oil company in South America you can bid for a permit. --BIPU 22:58, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Language Are you a native speaker of English? If not, what language do you speak. I have noticed a few grammar errors that i am really OCD about. Sorry if I am bothering you. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 21:43, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Only a few???? I'm spanish.--BIPU 21:50, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I try to write correctly the articles but when I write the talks I use to go fast and make more mistakes.--BIPU 22:06, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Minecraftian, have you read the main South America article completely? Woogers - talk ( ) 21:53, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I am truly sorry #Woogers: I can barely write some words, but things like writted are the things I am compulsive to correct #BIPU: Yes that is exactly what I am trying to do. I am really trying to become the greatest, biggest, meanest, most horrible, bone crushing, baby killing, self sufficient, closed market, rude, impolite, polluted, uncivilized, cannibalistic, a-hole in the world. I personally do like using the most expensive and unconventional ways out there. Ya know what, this would be an awesome rp. Hugs and Kisses - Minecraftian About the idiomatic mistakes, I'm sorry; I make a lot and I have no problem if you or any other people correct them. About the other things... I say "no comment" becouse your repeated actions, articles, discussions, attitudes, no respect for the rules (the game ones and the physic ones), words, etc. are commented by themselves. You are allways looking for the confrontation and the discussion and I'm here to play and to have fun. I dont have to be worried about you. When you write an article wihout a minimum of technological background and comment it with words about "BYE COAL" you are looking for my answer. Well, here it is. You continually demonstrate a lack of respect for the rules, not only the game but also the most basic of physics and chemistry. I recommend that you create a world where you invent your own game and nature rules. And of course, a world where to play alone and be allways the "primma donna".--BIPU 09:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I was always wishing that no one would take notice of the things I made. I'm 13 and I don't know crap about physics (See? I can't even spell it). I was just looking to create unique technologies, and be a self sufficient nation. Primma Donna will never be my goal. I am simply looking into the future. Please, with upmost respect, take this as an apology. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 16:39, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I want to finish this matter FOREVER. With 13, 30 or 73 the rules are the rules and everybody has to respect them. If it is true that you are 13 (please... understand that we have doubts after your history of lies) it is not an excuse to unrespect all the game rules and it is not an excuse to write things that cant be physically possible. You have to explain how a group of nations that in 1992 (when you say UFSA is formed) were nearly third world nations has become in the most wonderful nation in the world with hundreds of satellites and Harry Potter technologies for everyone. Anyway, as I said before, I'm here to have fun and not to be worried about you. So, If you want a tip, try playing a quiet game without inventing all the time impossible things that always end with the response of your colleagues and try to collaborate rather than creating discord; and if not, create your own game where things are always as you say. For me, this matter is finished and if your magic inventions dont affect directly to my nation I will never comment any of your articles again.--BIPU 18:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Central America-Baltic Union relations Hey BIPU, I hope you're doing well. I would like to establish stronger relations between our countries at FW. I'm specially interested in the Baltic Union getting involved in the matters of education and petroleum production in Central America. I don't what interest could you have in my country, but we'll come with something. I look forward for your reply. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 03:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Baltic Union is allways looking to strengh economical and political relations with other nations in the world. Your nation is a democratic one and this makes things easy at the political level. In the commercial level, I'm sure there are a lot of companies from the Union with interest in Central America and there are opportunities for Central America in Baltic Union market. Feel free to post here your ideas about the collaboration. I will do the same.--BIPU 08:30, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, personally, I mean, the Government is interested specially on implementing/improving environment-friendly energy production, either with petroleum, hydroelectrics or eolic sources. Some assitance in the field of Education, too. That's mainly what I'm looking for. About my retribution, it depends on what are you searching for. Agriculture, tourism and clothing manufacture I think are the main strenghts of CA economy, so you might be interested in establishing or creating enterprises in such areas plus the ones provided above. If you have any questions or want further information, tell me. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 01:01, May 21, 2011 (UTC) LGBT rights in Future World TBUs views are still needed. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 23:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry... to many new pages in the last days. I will do it now. --BIPU 08:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC)